Alex Stop Acting Like A Five Year Old
by lavigneforever
Summary: What happens when the Amulet of First Magic comes into the apartment of the Danvers sisters? Alex get's turned into a kid and it's up to her little- well now her big sister Kara and the DEO to fix it. Based of Kid Stuff from Justice League. Kara D. and Alex D. Hank H.


I don't own Supergirl, that's someone else's circus and monkeys. I have been rewatching the old justice league episodes and thought i'd do a little inspired story based off the episode Kid Stuff. I hope you like it! It's not correct information but it's an alternate story so just roll with it. Enjoy!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Alex and Kara had just finished dinner, surprisingly enough no supervillians decided to crash it this time. Kara was washing the dishes and Alex was drying them. The two heard a knock at the door.

"It's probably Winn, he left his laptop here yesterday, i got it." Kara walked over to the door but her X-ray vision showed nobody at the door.

Kara froze instantly and prepared for any battle that might erupt.

"Kara aren't you going to let him in?" Alex asked as she looked at her sister in confusion.

All Alex saw was Kara frozen like ice in front of the door. She realized Kara knew something was up.

"Who is it." Alex said as she put a hand on Kara's shoulder

"nobody..." Kara said in a confused tone

Alex was cautious in approaching the door. She reached for the handle carefully and flung the door open and was in a fighting stance just in case. There was nobody there but a package.

"For heaven's sake Kara haven't you ever heard of a mail delivery before? You scared the kryptonite out of me."

Kara let out a sigh of relief that nobody was trying to kill her this time.

"Why do mail men just ding dong ditch people. It's not very classy, what's wrong with ringing the bell and hand delivering it?" Kara argued as she took the package from her sister.

Alex rolled her eyes at her alien sister's little knowledge of the US postal system.

"They do it for privacy reasons, plus they have other things to do."

Kara just grumbled and set the package on the counter island.

"It's addressed to both of us." Kara said quizzically as she examined the label.

"That's because we live together Kara."

Kara rolled her eyes

"No Alex, usually when i get a package it's addressed to strictly me. It never has your name on there as well."

Alex raised a curious eyebrow at the information.

"Well let's open it and see what it is."

Kara looked unsure at her sister who just rolled her eyes and took the package into her own hands.

"ALEX WAIT!" Kara didn't know why she was so nervous but Alex was looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

"What is the matter with you tonight?!"

Kara looked through the package with her X-ray vision.

"I-I can't see anything...it's in-cased with lead." Kara started to back up

"Kara are you feeling ok? It's just lead."

"Alex only an enemy would know how to debug my x-ray vision..."

Alex took a breath and opened the package slowly. She closed her eyes as she fully opened the box. Kara was hiding under the counter island waiting for the end of the world.

"Whoa, Kara look!" Alex's voice sounded interested and surprisingly happy.

Kara peered up from under the counter to see what her sister was so giddy about.

"Check out this awesome gemstone necklace!" Alex held up what appeared to be a amulet necklace.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Kara was backing away from Alex.

"Ok honestly Kara this skittishness has got to stop! it's a piece of jewelry"

"Alex that's the gemstone of first magic! Mordrid the sorcerer used it on Clark and the Justice League to turn them into five year olds!" Kara dashed towards the front door.

"Kara don't leave it with me i don't-" before Alex could say anything else the gem began to radiate.

Kara ran out of the apartment in a state of panic, not even thinking of her older sister. Alex made a unsteady yelp and then the air grew still. Kara peered back around the front door to look into the apartment. Sure enough there was a five year old Alex Danvers.

"What did I tell you Alex!"

Alex looked up stubbornly at her sister.

"Just get me back to normal!" Alex panic as she ran around her younger, well older now, sister.

Alex began to scream at a high pitch that made Kara's ears ring.

"ALRIGHT! Let's go find Hank." Kara got her suit on and grabbed Alex.

The two headed for the DEO, Hank was not going to believe this.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Bravo squad i want all hands on deck for that UFO spotting, Delta team check the pacific ocean for the meteor landing, and for god sakes where is my assistant director?!" Hank was rushing around the DEO like a chicken with his head cut off.

A small five year tugged at the man's pants.

"Get this child out of here!"

"Hank it's me! Awex!" Alex tried her best to say her own name but it came out mispronounced

Hank squatted down in astonishment to Alex's level

"Agent Danvers?"

Alex smiled, one of her front teeth was missing, Hank couldn't help but laugh a little at how adorable Alex was.

"How in the Sam Heck did this happen?"

"She doesn't know how to be cautious with suspicious packages." Supergirl suddenly said as she walked up behind her sister.

Alex huffed stubbornly and pointed her nose away from her sister.

"Oh your just upset because i was right for once!"

Alex said nothing.

"ughgh! See what i'm having to deal with!?" Supergirl whined

Hank laughed full on this time.

"This is quite the situation you two are in."

Supergirl just rolled her eyes.

"What's the necklace Alex has on?" Hank asked as he took a look at the amulet

"It's from our little friend Mordrid." Supergirl reminded the agent.

"Oh that little punk? Great, well will the necklace come off?"

"i'm afraid i've tried. It's not coming off for anything. It's stuck on there like the Black Mercy and me."

Hank shook his head. Meanwhile Alex was messing with the computers and all the important stuff around the DEO.

"ALEX! DON'T PRESS THAT WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Hank yelled as he grabbed the child away from the computer

"I'm five!" Alex shouted back

Hank ran his hand over his face.

"We've got to get that necklace off."

Alex ran around her sister again in circles, which was starting to annoy the poor alien.

"Alex Danvers i swear to Non, if you don't stop being annoying i'll personally kick your butt."

"I may be five years old but i still know how to throw some punches Kara." Alex stared intensively up at her sister.

Kara showed her red heat visioned eyes and the five year old heeled back.

"Sorry!" Alex sheepishly back away from her sister.

All the while the two sister were arguing, Hank was finding out about the Amulet of First Magic. He came back into the showroom of the DEO where Supergirl and Alex were.

"I found something out." Hank said as he handed Supergirl a file.

Supergirl began to read aloud the information on the necklace.

"The wearer of the necklace must go to the owner of said necklace to get it removed, only the proprietor of the necklace has the power to release the victim."

Kara groaned in frustration.

"You mean to tell me we have to go capture Mordrid again and get him to release Alex?!"

"I have a feeling that necklace was meant for you Supergirl, but Alex got to it first." Hank said as he walked up to the intercom.

Hank pressed some button and called up the cell blocks.

"This is Director Henshaw, I want Alpha unit to receive prisoner 142 and bring him to the Showroom."

A few minutes later a few agents walked in with Mordrid in cuffs.

"Hellllloooooo my little aliens." Mordrid snarkly greeted with a smug face.

"Ooh what happened to Alex Mr. Director? Amulet got her tongue?"

Hank swung a punch at the teenage villian.

"Listen up punk, if you don't start helping us your only digging your hole deeper." Hank threatened

"Kawa i'm sweepy..." Alex rubbed her eyes as she grabbed her sister's leg and hugged it.

Supergirl's heart melted at the sight and she bent down to pick up her baby sister.

"If you want my help you have to do me a favor..." Mordrid said with the same smug look.

Hank narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I want a steak for dinner."

Hank got confused. So did Supergirl.

"What? That's all it takes for you?" Hank asked

The teen shrugged.

"Eh, i figure i'll wind up back here anyway if you let me go, might as well make it comfortable..."

Hank just shook his head then called one his agents over to order a steak dinner.

"Alright Mordrid, we've held up our end, now hold up yours."

Mordrid walked over to the now sleeping Alex and casted a spell on the necklace. It glowed red then went back to normal. He took it off the small girl and instantly Alex began to turn back to normal. A few seconds went by and Alex was fully grown but she was still in her sister's arms and she was very confused to was going on. Considering Supergirl had super strength, Alex's growth didn't phase her.

"Uuuuhhhhhhh Supergirl, you can put me down, thanks."

Supergirl didn't put her sister down, she dropped her."

"I SAID PUT ME DOWN, NOT DROP ME LIKE A SACK OF ROCKS!"

"Yep, Alex is back." Supergirl said as she rolled her eyes.

Supergirl began to leave the DEO when Hank stopped her

"Uh, where are you going?"

"I'm going home to sleep, i've had to take care of a whiny five year old sister all day!"

Alex jogged up behind her sister to go with her back home.

"Now you know how i feel everyday." Alex said jokingly.

Supergirl pushed the woman threw the wall and continued home. Kara was just lucky that she never had to take care of another five year old ever again. Hank was just scratching his head in confusion, the whole night had been quite the blur, but with the Danvers sisters it always was.

The end!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Let me know how you liked it! Review and like! Thanks buddies!


End file.
